


The Caretaker

by JaliceCookie



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: AU -  "It's your second Stay in our mental health Hospital. A Nurse will take you to your Room",   the 15-year-old Blue is in the "Masrani Psychological Hospital ' for the Second time and distanced herself from everyone - at least until she sees the new Caretaker  - Owen Grady.





	The Caretaker

**The Caretaker**

  
  


  
"It's your second time in our psychiatric hospital,  a nurse  will take you to your room,but  I need your signature on the following forms please"

  
  


Claire Dearing was the deputy director of the 'Masrani Psychological Hospital' and handed the patient a clipboard with some documents , on that Clair needed her signature.

  
  


Claire was not surprised,  to welcome the young woman for the second time as a patient in the facility. She had read the psychologist's release report and the young woman had a lot of problems with herself and the world.

  
  


After the room was only filled, with the pen writing on the sheets of paper, the red-haired woman turned her attention to her computer for a moment.

  
  


Her supervisor and founder of this facility, Mr.Simon Masrani, wanted to send her an e-mail , to update her about the latest developments and future prospects for the hospital.

  
  


Claire wanted to communicate more with her boss via e-mail , than to face him personally. He cares so much about the patients each time, wants to know how they are doing. What should he expect?

  
  


That the people, that are coming here -  are happy? Sometimes her boss was very - exhausting.

  
"Thank you, you would have to hand over your personal items, anything that can be used as a weapon against employees, smartphones, nail files etc....", Claire counted other items on which the patient was not allowed to take in their rooms and the teenager handed her wordless a small backpack , in which all her personal belongings were stowed. The redhead glanced in quickly and then called after  a nurse, who would then take the patient to her room.

  
  


  
  


** .... **

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
The bare gray walls of her room did not greatly enhance Blue's mood.

She had not wanted to come back here.

  
  


She had already disliked the first stay, she had had to swallow medication, had to go to the ridiculous group sessions, and have to pretend , that she was feeling so much better at the final meeting.

  
  


Why had she landed here again? Oh yes, this one fight  with the guy , who was a little bit to nice and friendly to Echo.

  
  


** .... **

  
  


  
  


_ It was a break time and the high school students poured out of the building , to spend time with their friends, have lunch, and switch off from the annoying last lessons. _

  
  


_ So did the four sisters Blair, Caroline, Deanna and Estelle  as well, they made their way to enjoy their break. They wanted to use the time ,  to walk around the yard and make plans for the evening. The option  was either going to the cinema  or to a party. _

  
  


_ The four sisters, however, did not get very far, soon  as they had left the entrance stairs, a shrill whistle sounded and Blair could hear someone calling the name of one of her  sisters. _

  
  


_   
"Just go on girls - these idiots should steal someone else's time",  said Caroline and wanted to go ahead, but some guys were already approaching them and Blair crossed her  arms over her  chest. _

  
  


_ These idiots were on her  biology course and had no idea of anything, only made trouble and behaved like wild  animals. _

_   
"You've heard Charlie - lets go", Blaire said, calling Caroline by the name she much preferred rather than her own. The other sisters also did so, they had given themselves different names and were one unit - a team. _

  
  


_ "Where are you going so fast Lady's? You cannot do it because , we come or it would be very unfair. Hello Estelle" _

  
  


_ Blair could almost feel like the restrained Estelle wanted nothing to do with the situation. She had always been the quieter of the four - who knew exactly what to say and when. Estelle had helped Blair out of a difficult situation so many times, and these idiots should not get too close to her sister. _

  
  


_ But then everything went very fast, one of the guys wanted to touch  Estelle under her skirt, with a big grin on his face  and while his buddies holding Caroline and Deanna, back, so  Blair did not hesitate for a long time. _

  
  


_ She slapped this jerk in the face. He moved away from Estelle and looked at Blair angry. _

_   
"I'm not fighting against a girl",  it came from the boy _

_   
"Bad luck for you!" _

_   
Without waiting for a response, the angry Blair began a fight  with the boy, which would end badly for both sides - with many injuries and a lot of other trouble. _

  
  


  
  


** .... **

  
  


  
  


With crossed arms , Blue sat with her in front of her  psychologist, refusing to talk about her problems.

  
  


She knew very well,  that she needed to work on her temper and that she should take her medications to silence the voice in her head.

  
  


But this was not about her illness, which had given her a free ride to the hospital, no, it was about a dumbassthat  wanted to touch her sister  - and Blue had just tried to defend her, to protect her.

  
  


That was her job. She was the eldest of the quadruplets and would do anything for her sisters. But now talk to a psychologist about her problems? No, she did not feel like it and she did not want to.

Nobody would understand .... nobody in this shop understood them.

  
"Good Blair, I see you do not want to cooperate, we'll try again next week",  the psychologist wrote down a bit and Blue was taken back to her room.

  
  


** ... **

  
  


  
One night it was too much for her.

  
  


She had to talk to her sisters, Blue knew that Charlie, Echo and Delta unconditionally stood behind her and supported her as much as they can.

But the girls were not allowed to see each other for the time.

  
  


It had been the station manager's order, and as Blue knows Miss Dearing, she would not override the opinion of a high-ranking employee. 

  
"Come on...get open", the teenage girl  with the blue strand of hair  muttered annoyed, as she put the key she had stolen into the hole of the door.

  
  


It would take a while for the nurse to notice - the 15-year-old wanted to use that time. After a few more seconds, a 'click' was heard and she grinned, grabbed the key, and ran out of her room.

  
  


She grabbed the key and ran out of her room, unnoticed from any staff and down to the lobby. Down there was an old phone in which you have to insert coins to make calls. 

  
  


  
  


**....**

  
  
Owen Grady put the broom straight back in the small chamber and still could not quite trust the silence , that was down here.

 

 

He had recently accepted the job as janitor in this hospital. It was not his first choice - he wanted to go back to the Navy, but after an incident where he absolutely wanted to save the injured beagle and risked his life for it - his superiors had to make a decision.

 

His good friend Barry had alerted him to the ad in the newspaper and after a very special conversation with Miss Dearing, who had not responded to his offer that he should call her not Mr.Grady but simply Owen, he had the get a job.

 

It would be only twenty minutes before he could go home and so he locked the small cupboard where he had stowed the broom and wanted to go back to his office. For that he had to cross the entrance hall.

 

  
However, he noticed that someone was standing on the old telephone in the entrance hall, looking frantically for something. Owen cleared his throat carefully and, moments later, looked into panicky brown eyes.

  
"I have little to do with the patients - but shouldn´t you be on your Station and in your room?",  Owen explored amused and put his hands in his pocket and did not want to make a threatening impression.

 

Blue gently took her hands off the phone. She had forgotten that she had no change and to search frantically in the empty pockets of her outfit.

 

Now she had been caught as well. But who was this man , that stood there?

 

 

He did not look like he was working here - and the way he spoke ... did not fit with the other staff at the hospital either.

  
"I ... did not see you and you don´t see me okay?",  Blue said  and she knew this deal would not work so wekk. The man had not done anything wrong.

  
"No problem, but what was your plan? This old thing is just decoration, I think," Owen replied and approached the teenager cautiously, knowing that she would not attack or flee.

 

 

 

"Is that Chocolate? "

Blue nodded thoughtfully to the Rest of a Packaging of a Chocolate Bar , that looked out from the Man's Shirt pocket.

 

 "Miss Dearing will kill me  - if she finds out About this . No Sweets during Work Hours", Owen said with a chuckle, now fishing out two more packed Chocolate Bars from his Trouser Pocket.

 

"I can Keep quiet - so...youdon't look like someone who works here", Blue replied after she had take one of the Chocolate Bars and sat down on the next Step of the stairs.

 

 

 "Yes I'm not such a Fan of white Clothes. And in front is sitting know the new Caretaker", Owen said a few seconds later.

 

Blue was silent, ate her Candy and silently handed the older one the empty paper. 

 

 

 "What were you up to? "

 

Blue had heard this Question so many times during the last few days.

 

From different People who wanted to see Progress only. They didn't really want to know the Reason,  why she actet so badly - so why would she answer in the new Caretaker? When Blue looked into the Adult's green-gray Eyes, she know - that she could trust him.

 

 

 "It started with a fight in my High School. A Boy wanted to get too close to my Sister....", Blue said, beginning to tell the entire Story and for the first time , the young Woman felt like someone would listen to her, with honest intrest.

 

 

 

**......**

 

 

"You just wanted to protect your Sister- so take my Phone , you should hurry up, the Shift Change is soon"

 

 

Blue could hardly believe her Luck, the new Caretaker had not only listened to her, no he had also given her his Mobile phone , so she could talk to her Sisters.

 

 "... Thank you", she thanked him, quickly called Echo's Number and Owen gave her some Distance, while the Girl would be use his phone.

 

 

 

Several Minutes later, Blue handed him the phone back and thanked him again.

 

 "They know that I'm fine- thank you for listening  to me and to my Story...",  said the dark-haired with the blue Strand in her hair , after giving him the mobile phone back.

 

 

 "You´re welcome" Owen replied, smiling slightly.

 

 "What's your name? ," Blue now wanted to know interested.

 

 "Owen Grady-but you can call me Owen",  he replied, quickly glancing at the Clock. If she wanted to be back in her room on time and without being seen, she had to hurry up.

 

 

 "I'm Blair-but likes the Name Blue more",  Blue said, giving the Stranger a careful Smile. 

 

 

 

 

"You should go back. Give me the Key you stole. I will say , that I found him during cleaning -  Blue", Owen said and he got a grateful Smile from the Teenager and a few Moments later the key was  pressed into his Hand.

 

 

Perhaps this new Contact, would do both good and they could learn to trust other People at again.

 

 

 

**THE END**

 

 

 


End file.
